Paladin
Stigine 1 Light Hammer 10 Mana 4 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals small Light damage and restores up to 10% of your mana after 4 seconds. Deals more damage to undead. Divine Light 15 Mana 6 sec cooldown Magical Heals up to 30% of the highest hp on up to 4 allies. Stigine 2 Sanctum Blade 25 Mana 9 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals moderate Light damage and applies "Smited" on the caster which increases their damage output by 10% for 6 seconds. Angel Spear 20 Mana 11 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals moderate Aura damage and applies "Holy" on the enemy which reduces their hit chance by 15% for 9 seconds. Stigine 3 Angel Armor Increases endurance by 10%. Stigine 4 Light Pillar 45 Mana 20 sec cooldown Magical Deals heavy Aura damage on up to 3 enemies damage is increased if "Holy" is applied on the enemy. Tower Shield 40 Mana 15 sec cooldown Physical Applies "Towered" on up to 3 allies and reduces their damage intake by 15% for 6 seconds. Stigine 5 Oath of Justice 20 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Oath of Justice" on the caster which increases the caster's damage output by 15% for 7 seconds. Oath of Honor 20 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Oath of Honor" on the caster which increases the caster's attack speed by 15% for 7 seconds. Oath of Valor 20 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Oath of Valor" on the caster which increases the caster's hit chance by 15% for 7 seconds. Stigine 6 Blessed Word All healing done is increased by 15%. Stigine 7 Sunblast 50 Mana 30 sec cooldown Magical Deals heavy Light damage on up to 4 enemies and applies "Sunray" which reduces their hit chance by 65% for 8 seconds. Oathkeeper 65 Mana 40 sec cooldown Magical Consumes all "Oath" buffs on the paladin to apply greater buffs. "Oath of Valor" is replaced with "Bravery" which increases the caster's crit chance by 30% for 7 seconds. "Oath of Honor" is replaced with "Chivalry" which increases the caster's crit damage by 30% for 7 seconds. "Oath of Justice" is replaced by "Steadfast" which reduces the caster's damage intake by 40% for 5 seconds. Stigine 8 God's Hammer 50 Mana 30 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals heavy Aura damage and applies "Judgement" which reduces the enemy's crit chance by 50% for 5 seconds. Divine Energy 20 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Deals moderate Light damage. Deals more damage to undead. Can't miss but can't crit. Stigine 9 Judgement Day 100 Mana 50 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals massive Aura damage and either applies "Heaven Casted" or "Hell Casted" to the caster. "Heaven Casted" reduces the caster's damage intake by 40% for 10 seconds and increases the caster's healing by 60% for 7 seconds. "Hell Casted" increases the caster's damage output by 40% for 10 seconds and the caster's crit chance by 25% for 9 seconds. Stigine 10 Destiny Crossed 3% during a battle, you will hear Alestria's voice call down to you fully healing you and releases a giant ray of light that does insane damage on all enemies in the room.